


At Your Junes

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Het, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a request for Souji/Yukiko and "rough, passionate sex in a Junes bathroom stall, keeping their relationship a secret from the rest of the group." Also filling a request for a sequel where she visits him in his room later that evening so they can take their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Original Fill

"Meet me," Yukiko mutters when she walks past, heading for the grocery section. "We need eggs and butter, too," she continues, louder, and Chie, at her side, fumbles with a large, heavy-looking basket full of food and nods - seemingly too preoccupied with her burden to realize that they just passed someone she knows. 

"Butter, right. I think I saw that over there..."

He watches them leave and, once they're out of sight, hurries to the usual spot.

Junes has several bathrooms for customers, but they tend to be empty. He doesn't know why - maybe it's because it's easier for people out here to do their business at home before they go shopping. Whatever the reason, it suits them perfectly. It means the toilets are both clean and _private_.

Just a few months ago, Yukiko would have been shocked and appalled at the thought of doing _that_ in a place like _this_ , but her confidence has grown tremendously lately, and with it, her willingness to experiment. She had been the one who suggested it. 

(Well, not so much _suggest_ as grab him by the arm and pull him inside, slam him against the bathroom wall and kiss him, with a knee pressed up against his groin to show him she meant business. It had been the best sex ever.)

Stranger things have happened, Souji (who, after all, dives into a TV and fights demons on a regular basis) figures, as he discreetly checks the room. All the stalls are empty, as usual, and he picks the one furthest in the back. 

A few minutes later, someone scratches on the door, three times.

Yukiko finds herself pulled inside and pinned against the wall, arms over her head, and kissed with great enthusiasm.

"You got away," he says, breathless, when she finally manages to push him off her.

"Chie is looking for ice cream," she says, and starts to pull off his shirt. "They keep it well hidden."

Souji nods, but doesn't bother to say anything. He'd rather concentrate on the knot on that yellow Yasogami uniform scarf she wears so well. They're a disorganized tangle of flushed limbs, pressing together in the small, enclosed space, stealing kisses where they can, but eventually they're both sufficiently naked; shirts hanging open, her bra (black and lacy!) in his pocket, his pants down and hanging around one ankle. He kneels and pulls at her pantyhose and she nods; he tears a hole over the groin and presses his mouth against her hot, already slick flesh. 

She gasps and fists both hands in his hair, one leg raised over his shoulder, pressing him hard against her. 

"Waiting," she whispers cautiously, "was torture."

"Mm." He doesn't bother to pull away so he can give a real answer, and she shivers a little at the way the sound makes his lips tremble against her.

"Get up here."

He doesn't comply fast enough, and she pulls him upright by that grip on his hair, making him wince, until she kisses him and pushes him back until his back presses against the wall behind him. It's a rough, careless kiss that leaves drops of mingled saliva rolling down his chin and splashing on his chest, And Yukiko looks unusually aggressive when she breaks it, almost _predatory_.

He's glad he has the wall for support, because that look makes his legs unsteady, and it doesn't help that she drops to her knees right after and envelops his aching cock with her hot, wet mouth.

He could just come right there and then, with her sucking him, clothes hanging off her in disarray, looking up at him from a position that _should_ seem submissive with a look that is anything but. Confident and determined, she holds his gaze as she moves back and forth, swirls her tongue around his tip, strains to wrap her lips around his base. She can't take him all the way down, but it's not for the lack of trying, and leaves his entire shaft glistening and dripping with her saliva.

"Get up here," he echoes, and she refuses - naturally. Still, it's not good for a guy to pull a girl's hair, so he wraps his hands around her arms instead to pull her up. Kisses her, just like she did, and drops a hand between her legs, pushes the middle two fingers inside and pushes against her until she steps back, the few steps until she has her back against the wall again. 

Yukiko grunts into the kiss as her shoulders slam against the cold tiles, and wraps her arms around his neck, rising on her tiptoes. He pins her against the wall and she raises her legs to wrap them around him too. The position traps his cock between them and he thrusts against her a few times, sliding across her clit (she purrs deep in her throat at the sensation but doesn't break the kiss) before he puts his hands under her ass and lifts her so he can get inside.

Yukiko stiffens and bites his lip when he lets her sink down again. Here, she _can_ take all of him, and he makes sure he's hilted all the way inside before he starts to move, hard and fast, almost desperate. She gasps as every thrust slams her against the wall, drives the air from her lungs, and claws at his shoulders under his shirt, raising welts that sting as her fingers spread both his sweat and hers over them; he growls quietly in response and bites her neck, and she shudders; he bites her shoulder, tugs at her earlobe, and she whimpers, arms and legs tightening around him. He continues down to her breasts, awkwardly cranes his neck to suck at her hard, pink nipples. He has to slow down to do it, and Yukiko complains and pulls him back up by his hair for another kiss. Breaks it to breathlessly hiss _Faster!_ before pulling him in again. 

Breaks it again just long enough to add: _Harder!_

She doesn't have to tell him twice. The tiny stall fills with the sound of muted thuds as he slams her ass against the wall, again and again; quick shallow breathing and hastily suppressed moans and grunts. They are both close and it's a race of who can make their partner come first - it always ends like that during these interludes.

Souji only minds because he usually loses, and he's struggling to remain silent as he comes closer and closer with every thrust into Yukiko's hot, wet, tight passage.

It won't be long for her either, judging by the way her breath hisses between her teeth and her eyes roll up in her head, long, dark lashes fluttering. Or the way she has stopped clawing at him and is just holding on now, fingers trembling as they dig into his skin. 

He can't hold back a groan as he passes the point of no return, and the sound intermingles with a soft, melodic moan from Yukiko's flushed lips.

The sensation of her body shaking and twisting against him as she comes is mostly lost to Souji as he joins her. Losing rhythm, thrusting unsteadily and sporadically, he comes deep inside her trembling, clenching flesh, and her body seems to do everything in its power to squeeze every last drop out of him, to keep him inside for as long as possible.

Holding each other tightly, they ride it out together in near silence, where the only sounds are those of heavy, unsteady breathing. When their bodies are under conscious control again, they seek each other's lips, let their tongues slowly dance as they close their eyes and try to catch their breath. As they kiss, he slips out of her and she slowly drops her legs, shakily, until she's standing unsteadily on the ground once more - leaning against the wall for support, even as he leans against her, their lips still locked together. 

Finally, she tangles her fingers in his hair one last time and pulls him away so she can look at him.

"A draw," she concludes, and smiles thinly.

He nods silently. It happens. 

She pulls some paper off the wall-mounted roll and starts to clean the sweat and sexual fluids from her flushed body, and he helps, wipes her thighs carefully, dabs lightly at the sensitive flesh between them. She returns the favour, wipes his cock clean, then his chest, but not before she leans in to lick the sweat from his nipples. It's not really fair that she gets to do that, but this kind of unfairness he can live with.

When she's done, he pulls her bra from his pocket and holds it out, but she shakes her head. "Keep that," she says, and winks as she closes his fingers over it. "And think of me."

He just nods, and Yukiko tugs at her hose (the holes _probably_ won't show under the skirt) and the rest of her clothes, adjusts them as best she can without a mirror. 

He palms her butt when she reaches for the door, and she jumps. 

"No time," she says, sounding a little regretful, and he knows she's right. People are probably wondering where they went.

"Can I see you tonight?" he asks, without taking his hand off her; strokes her ass slowly through the pleated skirt. He can feel his cock stir already, thinking about it, about having her to himself the entire night. 

"Maybe."

She's acting coy and he knows it's useless trying to get more out of her, so he just gives her a pat on the butt and remains behind while she leaves - it won't do to be seen together like that. Not to mention he needs to wipe the sweat and... other fluids from the walls and floor before he leaves.

He doesn't get that far, because almost as soon as Yukiko leaves the room, there's a familiar _Hey!_ as Chie spots her and comes running, and he can hear her expertly sliding to a halt on the polished floor.

"Sheesh, where did you go? I was looking all over for you!"

"I was looking for _you_ ," Yukiko lies, almost effortlessly by now. "I'm sorry."

"Never mind that!" Chie seems to be in a good mood - missing person found, all is well. "We have to get this back to the inn before the ice cream melts! Oh, and I found some chocolate sauce!"

This sparks an animated conversation, but it's lost in the general hustle and bustle before long. 

Back in the bathroom, Souji looks at the 'lacy unmentionables' in his hand and wonders when Yukiko will cease to amaze him.

But judging by the recent developments, he'll probably never see the day.


	2. Sequel

Souji finishes up at Junes and heads home, still uncertain as to what the evening will hold.

He has almost given up hope when the doorbell finally rings and a sleepy Nanako lets Yukiko in.

They're studying, he explains, feeling his ears heat when Dojima gives him a knowing look.

Anatomy, Yukiko adds, and collapses in a thankfully minor version of the infamous Amagi giggle-fit.

Dojima sighs and shakes his head, and tells them to make sure they don't sit up all night before he goes off to tuck Nanako in.

He's the only one who knows - maybe there really was something to that famous 'detective's instinct'. (But the panties they had somehow left on the floor one night, but which Souji had found neatly folded on his _table_ when he came back from school the next day, may also have had something to do with it.)

The extremely abbreviated version of the extremely _long_ and serious talk that followed had been that Dojima may not exactly be overjoyed, but wouldn't interfere as long as they were careful.

By which he meant that if Souji got her pregnant, it wouldn't matter _how_ far he ran. Dojima was going to _find_ him. And Souji wasn't going to enjoy it.

But Souji had shown himself as reliable enough by then to sound believable when he looked Dojima in the eye and told him the only way he'd run was if Yukiko ran with him. He had actually been a little surprised to find that he meant every word, and perhaps that had shown, because that was the last time it got mentioned. 

Sometimes, he thinks they cut it a little too close, but he doesn't say anything as he leads Yukiko up the stairs to his room.

"Anatomy?" he asks once they're alone, with the door securely closed.

Yukiko shrugs.

"I have to _live_ here," he protests.

"He understands." 

She drops her skirt. She is wearing the same pantyhose as before.

She has walked all the way from the inn like that.

Only a stiff breeze away from a lawsuit for indecent behaviour.

As he gawks, she turns a little and raises a leg, baring the inner thigh. It's wet - moistened with a fluid that glistens in a way sweat doesn't.

"I have been dreaming about this all day," she says, and there is indeed a dreamlike quality in her voice. As she speaks, she reaches down to run her fingertips lightly over her upper thigh, and they glide easily, spreading the slick fluid on her skin. "Chie thought I was sleepwalking."

"We were having a conversation," he tries, but he knows when he's beaten.

Beaten hard and without mercy, and if he doesn't get his pants off soon, he's going to damage something. 

So he drops them, then rips her shirt open so he can finally bury his face against her tits. (She hasn't put on a new bra, either. That's good, because he's in no condition to fiddle with a clasp.)

This time, Yukiko lets him and hums appreciatively as she shrugs out of her shirt and drops it on top of the skirt.

She just jumps a little when he puts a hand up her legs to feel just how wet she is.

The answer is _incredibly_. He has two fingers inside her before he even knows what he's doing, already moving quickly and curling up against that particular little spot, and the room fills with the sounds of flesh against wet, slick flesh and Yukiko's rapidly quickening breathing. 

Clear drops run down his fingers and drip from his knuckles, making dark circles on the carpet. Yukiko moans softly, presses him hard against her chest and moves her hips, thrusting back unsteadily, legs starting to betray her.

He keeps it up for a little longer, until her knees begin to show signs of giving way. Then he drops to his knees and replaces his fingers with lips and tongue, rips the remains of the hose off her and lifts her legs up over his shoulders and hoists her up, hands supporting her back. She squeals and clutches at his arms as he slowly shuffles forward on his knees, carrying her towards the futon. 

Yukiko yelps and giggles as he tips her backwards and lays her on top of it, all without taking his lips and tongue off her. Her hands slide up to tangle in his hair as she tries to keep him steady and grind against him, but her arms are weak, and she can't keep him from doing as he please.

It doesn't matter, because he wants the exact same thing she does.

It doesn't take long before Yukiko arches up and comes, thighs clamped over his ears, heels drumming on his back, trembling hands at the back of his head pressing him as hard against her as she can muster.

When it's over, she falls limply against the mattress, staring at the ceiling. He takes a few moments to admire the sight - flushed skin, soft breasts rising and falling rapidly, sweat making her body gleam. Her expression, happily bewildered; eyes shining, red lips parted.

He lets her bask in the afterglow for a few moments.

Then he dives back between her legs.

He's still painfully hard, but everything has its time, and he _has_ to do this. 

Yukiko arches up once more, a surprised _Oh!_ echoing a little too loudly in the stillness of the night, and locks her ankles behind his back, unsteadily pulling him closer.

She hadn't needed to worry - he's not going anywhere. 

But he won't deny that having her urge him on like that is incredibly inspiring.

He redoubles his efforts, and Yukiko's breathlessly moans his name to let him know she appreciates it.

It's all she has the strength to do, and soon she can't even do that.

It doesn't matter how much his cock aches because Yukiko, _his_ Yukiko is coming her sweet little brains out under his tongue, and that takes priority over _anything_.

It lasts longer this time, feels even more intense as she yelps and shudders, but eventually she lies still and panting once more, and he raises his head to take in the sight. She's breathing faster this time and the pink flush on her skin is deeper and darker, and the sweat runs in rivulets off her shivering body, drawing enticing lines on her breasts, on her shoulders, on her stomach. 

But even though it feels like he just sit there and could stare at her forever, he's not giving her time to recover.

One glance, and he's back where he was, lips and tongue attacking her with renewed vigour, hands stroking her heated skin; her trembling thighs, heaving stomach and soft breasts.

Yukiko can only writhe and make little helpless noises as she waits for the lightning to strike, and she does not have to wait long. Already almost painfully sensitive from the previous times, she succumbs a third time scarce minutes after the second abated, punctuating it with a low, mournful cry. She doesn't claw at him or kick against his back and shoulders this time - just shudders, sighs and whimpers as it carries her away.

Souji doesn't think that makes it any less beautiful. 

He lets her calm down a little before he stops and climbs up to suck on her breasts instead, also pleasurable, but not as overwhelming.

She hums warmly and lays her hands on his head, just rests them there, lacking the strength to hold him but wanting to make sure he knows she appreciates what he's doing.

He grins, a dark pink nipple still held between his lips.

Then starts trailing down again, and she goes rigid. "Oh, _oh_ , no, no no no no, no more, no _more_ -" Her voice is hoarse and shrill, cracks and breaks, and she claws weakly but desperately at his hair, voice becoming increasingly frantic.

He never really intended to go through with it - doesn't want to wear her out entirely so soon - but keeps moving down until he's kissing her lower belly, between her navel and the dark bush below. Only then does he finally stop, fold his hands over her stomach and lean his chin on top of them, as if to signal that he's done. 

Yukiko laughs helplessly when he looks up and ruffles his hair with unsteady hands.

"It's... it's my turn now," she manages, but it's hard to get the words out right. "You must be having... having a hard time - right?"

He buries his face against her warm, sweat-moistened skin and laughs. Yeah, he sure as hell _has_ had a hard 'time'. It's been an effort not to start humping her leg like a mad dog, or at least the mattress, but the wait only makes the release sweeter when it finally comes.

And judging by her expression, Yukiko intends to make it sweet indeed.

"Come here," she whispers, and it's obvious that she wants a kiss. He gives her one, and she squeals when that puts him in position over her, his hard, throbbing cock hovering between her thighs. She reaches down, eases her hands in between them and wraps her fingers around it, both hands, strokes slowly and deepens the kiss.

"Can't - take it just yet," she says when they break off, panting, licking her lips. "Have to - wait. Lie down. On - on your back."

He drags her with him when he rolls over, pulls her on top, and she makes a surprised little noise. Then kisses him again, briefly, before she starts making her way down. She takes her hands off his prick and starts running them over his chest and shoulders, up and down his arms as she nips at his neck, kisses her way down his chest and begins to suck on his nipples, alternating back and forth. Her hair spills across his chest like a dark waterfall, and she uses that, too, to her advantage - a light, feathery, tickling touch that makes him shiver, especially when it comes on the hot, moist skin she has just kissed. 

But as pleasurable as it is, it still means she's leaving his cock entirely unattended, save for the occasional little accidental brush against her leg when she moves over him.

"I - I didn't tease _you_ ," he complains when she shows no sign of continuing down. Yukiko grins and nibbles, catching his left nipple between small, sharp teeth.

"Oh? You want something else?" 

She acts surprised. He groans in frustration. She is having far too much fun at his expense. 

He's going to have to say it.

"Suck me."

She tilts her head, a look of feigned surprise on her face. "But I am." And she goes back to his nipples, sucking a little harder this time, as if to prove the point. 

He takes hold of her arms and pulls her up, squeezes her tight to his chest. "I mean suck my _cock_ ," he says, lips moving against her ear. "I want to feel your lips and your tongue on my cock, just like when you were on your knees in that bathroom stall at Junes." 

" _Oh_ ," Yukiko replies, as if she actually needed him to say that (but for all he knows, she _did_ \- though for different reasons). Her cheeks are a little redder than the last time he saw them when she squirms out of his grasp and rises. "I didn't realize it was so urgent."

His fingers dig into her arms. "I just watched you come three times. _Three times!_ Do you have any _idea_ how -"

She hushes him with a hand over his mouth and gives him a radiant smile. "Don't worry," she says, and starts kissing her way down his chest again.

This time, she doesn't stop even for a moment. The trail is straight and quick.

He lets out a long, unsteady moan when she _finally_ wraps her lips around his cock. 

And a yelp when she brings her tongue into play - slowly and lightly.

Even just that slow, steady stimulation is playing havoc with his entire body, making his nerves _pop_ and _fizz_ with feelings so intense it's almost painful.

She takes her time, not like the fast, urgent blowjob in the bathroom at Junes, but it's every bit as sexy. Not just the sensation, but watching her doing it, slowly sliding him in and out of her mouth, running her tongue all the way from his balls up to the tip and giving it a little flick before taking him back inside again. 

She hums around him, sending tiny vibrations through her lips and tongue.

No matter how slow she's going, he can't take that kind of sensation for long.

Mere minutes after she began, he feels that familiar tightening sensation in his stomach and groin and knows the end is swiftly approaching. He rises up, tries to pull her off him before he's too far gone to stop, and she slams a hand against his chest and pushes him back down again.

She's not strong enough to do that, normally, but he's not in full command of his facilities. That pale little hand is keeping him down, flat on his back. He might as well have the entire Tokyo Tower on his chest.

He struggles briefly, but it is already too late. She has him right where she wants him, he is entirely at her mercy, and it's obvious what _she_ has in mind.

His mind goes blank and he moans, fists his hands in the sheet and curls his toes as he fills her mouth with his come. 

Yukiko just keeps sucking him, and swallows, not even spilling a single drop.

He gasps and moves his hips helplessly, and all she does is chuckle around his cock as she parries each thrust expertly.

As reality comes creeping back, he expects to grow soft in her mouth, but it turns out his body has something different in mind, and Yukiko giggles excitedly when she finally lets him go, leaving his cock standing straight up, dripping wet and throbbing with each heartbeat.

"Not satisfied yet?"

He manages a grunt.

She licks her lips, still kneeling between his legs. "You think you can take me now? I, I can wait if you need me to..."

He shakes his head. He can feel the need in her voice, see it in her eyes. It's going to be intense, going to _hurt_ \- but if it's for Yukiko, he's ready for anything.

"Get on," he hisses. And as if afraid that it's not enough, reaches down to wrap his hands under her arms and pull her up and on top.

He can't manage it on his own in this condition, but it has the added benefit of showing Yukiko just exactly how much he wants it, and she's only too happy to comply.

He cries out when she sinks down on him, taking his entire length inside. Lies shaking under her for several moments, panting as the firm but gentle pressure on his cock sends shocks through his entire body.

Yukiko lets him recover briefly, sitting entirely still with him buried inside her, before she begins to move.

He lets out a sound that's halfway between laughter and just a whimper. "Slowly," he pants, " _slowly_ ," because even those tiny movements send intense waves of sensation through him. His knuckles whiten as his fingers clamp down on her hips, keeping her down and still until he's ready for more.

Even when he lets go, it's almost too much.

But he's going to cope.

It only gets better from here. 

It's not long before his hands are back on her hips again - but this time, urging her on.

Yukiko didn't need it. She is already riding him hard and fast, hips thrusting back and forth; then gyrating in tight circles; then rising and falling, sliding up and down his hard shaft. Her breasts are bouncing with the movements, and he takes his hands off her hips to reach for that soft, welcoming flesh, to fill his hands and roll her nipples between his fingers.

When he does, her hands come up to cover his, press them harder against her, and she doesn't let go before she's damn certain he knows what she wants him to do.

Then, she lowers them to return the favour, tweaking his nipples the same way he's touching her.

All of it just heightens the sensation, and he groans, letting his head roll back against the pillow, staring up at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes.

Yukiko sees it and he knows she smiles, though he can't see it.

But he can certainly _feel_ her speeding up.

Feel it and bite his lips as the sensation _increases_ , the maddening friction against his cock, the lightning jolts through his body, _everything_.

Yukiko tosses her hair back in a smooth movement that looks wild, free and unearthly, and it just reminds him how much he loves her, how damn lucky he is. He should pull her down and kiss her, but that would mean _stopping_ her, and that's something neither of them wants.

Lacking that option, he takes her hand and brings it to his lips, begins to suck her fingers. 

She holds his gaze and thrusts a little unsteadily, in and out of his mouth, in and out, playing with his tongue. Her eyes are clouded but intense, and the burning, unconcealed lust he sees in them might actually have been enough to set him off, had he not just blown his load mere minutes earlier.

Instead, he feels a building, growing passion, the kind that would normally feel like it pushes him up a hill and across the edge, but there is no edge and he just keeps floating higher, higher egged on by Yukiko's eyes, hands, breasts, hips, pussy.

She knows when he's losing control and pulls her fingers out, returns that hand to his chest, and he grits his teeth and bucks his hips, faster and harder, almost whimpering with frustration because he needs to come, he _should_ be coming, but his body isn't ready to let him yet.

Without breaking her stride, Yukiko looks down and asks: "Do you need some help?"

All he can do is nod. She returns it before sliding off his throbbing dick and turning around, hands on her ass, spreading herself lightly for him. "Then how about this?"

He doesn't remember how he did it, but the next thing he knows he's kneeling behind her, breathing hotly against her neck, with his cock positioned at her small, tight entrance.

"Push," she says, and presses back against him. "Just push."

He doesn't have to ask if she really means it.

Just do as she asks.

And push.

Yukiko grits her teeth, shoulders tensing up as he begins to enter.

He crushes her to his chest, hands over her breasts and panting against her neck; she bites her lip and reaches back to dig her nails into his shoulders. Both cry out when he pops inside. 

He, because she's hot and tight around him. 

She, because he's hard and thick, and no matter how slick her wild ride has left him, it's only _just_ barely enough.

But she loves every second of it. 

That, and the tingling sensation running up her spine.

"Keep going," she hisses, thrusts her ass against him, nails digging harder into his skin. "Keep - keep going."

He drops one hand from her chest and both hears and feels her suck in a deep, sharp breath when it slides in between her legs.

Then he begins to move his hips, slowly at first, and Yukiko's hard grip on his shoulders falters; fingers twitching, nails raking unsteadily over his skin.

He bites her neck in return and quickens the motions of his fingers between her legs, small, fast circles over her clit. She clamps down hard around his cock, a shudder running through her body.

As soon as she begins to relax again, he starts to move faster. Quick shallow thrusts, never going deep, just sliding the head of his cock back and forth through her clenching, twitching opening as his fingers take her higher and higher. Matches the rhythm between hand and hips, fingers thrusting in when his cock slides out, fingers pulling back as he thrusts in her ass.

Yukiko lets out a delicious little moan and arches her back, shoulders pressing hard against his chest.

In response, he pushes both fingers deep inside and keeps them buried, using them to direct her hips, back and forth, and she covers her mouth with one arm, biting into it as she whimpers and trembles against him and struggles to keep quiet. 

Not that it's necessary to push her. She's already thrusting against him quite willingly. But she still complains when his fingers stop, ever so briefly.

"Not _now_!" she gasps, clawing at his wrist, keeping his hand moving, "So - so _close_!"

And she _is_ close. 

Her hands shake, making the movements of his fingers inside her unsteady.

He raises his other hand, cups her chin and turns her head so he can kiss her. She responds roughly, and her eyes are wide and dark and full of desperation.

He begins to thrust faster, palm smacking against her clit with each thrust, and feels himself getting close as well as she bucks and moans.

Yukiko still comes before he does, falling to her hands and knees, biting the pillow to keep from screaming, but he follows moments later - the sight and sensation of her body's shuddering and clenching proving too much, and he lies across her back, one arm around her waist, the other hand still moving between her legs, refusing to stop before he's certain she's had enough.

It feels like they both come for an eternity as she bucks and trembles underneath him and he spurts jet after jet of liquid heat inside her.

This time, there is no way he can remain hard.

When Yukiko's arms and legs give out and she collapses face first, he doesn't have the strength to remain upright and falls with her, softening cock still buried inside.

Several minutes pass before either of them stirs. 

 

After cleaning up, they lie quietly together, wrapped in sheets and blankets, window open to wash the scent of sex from the room.

"Stay with me tonight," he says, and kisses her ear. She looks up at the clock. It's closer to one in the morning. She has no idea where the time went.

"I have to be back before they notice I'm missing," she says, and he sets the alarm to 4:00.

They share one last tired kiss before they turn out the light and settle in for the night. They won't get much sleep this way, but it affords them a few more hours alone together. School will be hell tomorrow, but right now it's the last thing on their minds.

Some things are just more important than that. 

On the bottom floor, Dojima rolls over and thanks the heavens that Souji's room is located over _his_ , not Nanako's. No matter _how_ hard they try to keep it down, that would lead to questions he'd rather not have to answer. 

Still, he can't help but feel like those kids have deserved whatever happiness they can find.

If anyone asks, he's going to tell them he slept soundly the entire night.


End file.
